the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaaiman
Phylum: Osteichthae Family: Actinoptae Genus: Kaaiman Disposition: Confident, devious, loving Diet: Fish, spiritus Description A fishlike mamonme species which lives in caves and hovels along the edged of rivers, streams and waterfalls. These mamonme resemble petite maidens with finned ears, arms and legs. Their hands and feet appear webbed, though they are the size of a regular human´s and their skin tone is typically of a pale, off-white, slate grey hue tinged with a light, algal green. All Kaaiman posses brilliant, ruby red eyes and long, lustrous hair which they use to cover their nude forms. It is said that far in the distant past, during the period when humans regularly clashed with the Demon Lords' forces in a bid for survival, Kaaiman ruled the waterways, rivers and streams of the then known world, instilling a sense of wariness in warriors and travellers alike with regards to straying too near to a river´s bank. Kaaiman would lie in wait, their long hair swinging in the currents and eddies, for a traveller to come close to the water´s edge before showing either an illusion or a trick which would captivate and fool their victim. Perhaps they would appear as a child or figure struggling to escape the river, or would show as a large fish or horde of treasure glinting just within reach below the surface. Suffice to say, their prey would soon find themselves tangled in the monster´s long hair, after which they would be dragged below the surface to be fed upon. Nowadays, under the rule of Seretique vi Alloriel, Kaaiman are a far more placid, agreeable species whose only real flaws are their inherent inability to keep their home clean and a tendency for trickery. Now, if one mentioned the word "kaaiman" amongst humans, most would imagine a being with long, glossy hair and crimson eyes. If one were to mention the same word amongst mamonme however, it would invariable draw up the epithet "Incompetent Housekeeper". One must understand that Kaaiman are extremely confident in their housekeeping abilities though; in fact one might even venture that these mamonme brim with a bravado about their abilities, however when your housekeeping skills rely on the creation of illusions to cover the mess, then the situation is bound to get out of hand. As such mamonme often complain about a nasty smell coming from a Kaimaan´s abode, much to the confusion and indignation of the responsible mamonme. Often Kaaiman may in fact blame Magical Girls or anyone else, for in their mind they are experts in keeping their dwellings clean. Their second flaw, that of the trickery, hails from their distant past as deceivers who, as mentioned before, cozened their victims into coming too close to the river´edge before preying upon them. It is to be remembered that these days Kaaiman are far more amiable than they used to be in those dark times, however they are not above using their illusions to their advantage. Kaaiman are known to employ their illusions to gain the upper hand when seeking a partner, and may localize illusions over their chests and hips to make themselves look better endowed than their actual forms. Their will also often cast illusions to entrance a male to come close enough to allow the effect of their pheromonal advantages to run their course. Furthermore, it is not unheard of for a Kaaiman to use illusions to shepherd a human into an area by making the path he is upon seem dangerous and menacing, while making it safer and comfortable the closer the man gets to her until finally reaching the "fated meeting". While the use of their illusions is never malicious, they can be treated as a considerable threat to a human who wishes to remain single. Kaaiman are also known to use their particular skills in games of chance with other mamonme, in particular it is not uncommon for a Kaaiman to use illusions to win games such as "blush of posies" which are popular when Cyrunes or other valuable trinkets are available. As such Kaaiaman are not usually invited to such events due to their reputation of being shysters. Flaws notwithstanding, Kaaiman are truly engaging beings; they do love attention and giving that to children and adults alike. These mamonme will often pull off large, elaborate phantasmal displays for the benefit of crowds at festivals, and are known to look after children for others by allowing them to enjoy a fantasy brought to life. In fact, it should be added that while Kaaiman are incompetent housekeepers, they truly excel at childminding. Living with a Kaaiman can be an interesting experience; the home will resemble whatever strikes her partner´s fancy and is well known that a Kaaiman can in fact tie off the threads of an illusion so that it will persist without a conscious effort on her part. These mamonme while not going out of their way to find it, do require a man who will see past their illusions and help them to keep their dwelling properly cleaned. With regards to activities of a more intimate nature, a Kaaiman´s greatest weakness is her hair, as having her partner simply stroking it while telling her just how beautiful both she and her hair truly are will often be more than enough to send her into a state of utmost bliss and even over the edge. These mamonme also tend to to tie their hair with a ribbon at a point roughly abreast with their navel. This is because one of their favourite activities is snuggling with their mate and holding him as close a possible, all the while using the loop formed by the ribbon to encompass him in their silky locks. Kaaiman, though being fishlike, are warm-blooded and will in fact use this same act to keep a partner and themselves warm if camping in a chilly area. This act is known as a "hair blanket" and to a Kaaiman is a truly loving, affectionate act. All Kaaiman have a thin layer of slime covering their bodies which allows their form to remain lubricated and moist. It is for this very reason that these mamonme do not need to live within rivers and can journey alongside a mate to other locales. It is for this reason too that Kaaiman are also known for being as slippery as a fish when in dangerous situations, thus it is very rare for one to be captured. Gallery Kaaiman commission by mymymellow-da4yg3v.png|"Like what you see?" 'Oh oh, this was a good idea, he won't be able to resist me with these!' Kaaiman by MyMyMellow|link=http://mymymellow.deviantart.com/art/Kaaiman-Commission-612987403 Category:Mamonme Category:Profiles